During prototyping automobiles, master parts are made. The purpose of making such master parts is so that master molds can then be made, and prototype parts can be made through such master molds. In constructing the initial master part, attention should be paid to undercuts on the part (e.g., sharp aspects of the part) that would keep the part from being removed from the master mold during construction of the master mold, and therefore potentially damaging the master mold. To minimize issues of undercuts of the master part, a core (usually made of putty or aluminum) is generally fabricated for fit with the master part at the undercut so that the sharp aspect is lessened and does not interfere with the master mold creation process. To make a core the traditional way, the master part is created and the core is either cast directly on the master, or a core is fabricated using common shop tools. Both of these methods require a significant amount of time and that the master part to be finished first and then a core be fit to the master.
Accordingly, methods for making molds and parts for molds are desired.